Pixie's Secret Agency (PSA) Wiki:Policy
'Policy' *Swearing is allowed, in moderation, but be warned- if you swear directly at someone in a rude way, you will be blocked. It is also recommended that you censor stronger words. *No bullying other users. *Roleplay is allowed here and on chat. *No creating random pages. *No vandalism. *You can use more than one account here. *Plagiarism is ABSOLUTELY 'not allowed. (If a ranked member disobeys this, they WILL get deranked.) *Users under 13 years old will be blocked. *Talks of suicide will '''NOT '''be tolerated. *Disobeying any of the rules as a sock will get you AND your socks blocked/banned. *'Please licence any copyrighted images you upload! **Add the template for custom images. *Your character must not have a name or design that offends a certain user's religion, race, gender, nationality, sexuality, or physical or mental differences or disabilities. *Stubs that have been marked as a stub too long will be deleted. **A warning will be given to the page's owner a week prior to its deletion, unless the user is inactive. *If a user who created pages does not edit the wiki for 2 months, their page(s) will be archived. Chat policy Note: Rules on PSA chat are more lenient than on the wiki, so user discretion is advised before entering. *Swearing is allowed in chat, as with the rest of the wiki, if you swear directly at someone in a rude way, you will be kicked. *No bullying other users. *Roleplay is allowed. *Flooding and spamming are usually allowed, but you must stop if an admin tells you to. *Rule for moderators: No kicking or banning for no reason. *'If you have admin rights, please do not promote your sock accounts. ' *You may have as many sock accounts as you like, but you may only have up to four on chat at a time. *Linking other wikis is allowed, as long as you don't do it excessively. *You are not allowed to link this chat on another wiki without permission from Pixie. *If a CM or Admin is kicked 3 times, they will be deranked by one level. *We have had a fair share of hoaxes in chat of people threatening to commit suicide to get attention. This will 'not ' be tolerated. *No talking rudely about characters on this wiki if it hurts somebody's feelings. Joining In order to create pages, and participate in roleplay, you must complete the following steps in any order: #Tell an Admin (preferably Pixie) how you found the wiki. #Complete The Test #Read the Policy. Roleplay Policy *Swearing is allowed, but be warned- if you swear directly at someone in a rude way, you will be blocked. It is also recommended that you censor stronger words. *No bullying other users. *Please try to stick to the basic storyline of the RP. *You can roleplay as yourself, CP mascots, or totally made up characters. *If you aren't already part of the current story, you can join in at any time. *Please don't add lines that don't contribute to the RP. **This includes stating you do something, or say something, completely random that makes no sense, or stuff such as background music that you want playing. Jokes that do not move the storyline are not included in this list, however, the joke should still make sense in the context of the story. *Remember to add Roleplay Threads to the Roleplay Category, and to the proper page (i.e. A Season 1 roleplay should be listed on Roleplay/Season 1). *If a thread isn't contributed to for a year, it will be closed and will be under the category "Cancelled," unless someone contributes to it. Manual of Style The Manual of Style should be read before creating a page. ---- Failing to follow these rules will result in *1st offence = Warning *2nd offence = 3 hour block *3rd offence = 3 day block *4th offence = 2 week block *5th offence = Indefinite block ''Questions, comments, or concerns? Contact Pixie, or one of the other '' Category:Policy